This section provides background information related to the present disclosure and is not necessarily prior art.
A vehicle impact event may render one or more of the occupant doors inoperable and thereby prevent normal occupant egress from the occupant cabin of the vehicle. In addition, modern vehicles conventionally include one or more airbags that inflate in response to an impact event to improve occupant safety. Inflation of airbags may introduce gaseous and/or particulate byproducts into the air in an occupant cabin of a vehicle. Accordingly, removal of one or more windows of the vehicle may facilitate egress from the occupant cabin and may reduce an occupant's exposure to airbag byproducts after an airbag deployment.